


不是俄狄浦斯！

by Azul_lian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azul_lian/pseuds/Azul_lian
Summary: 补个档。现代&同居AU没有生离死别，没有反目成仇。只是日常。甜。





	1. Chapter 1

欧比旺醒来时没有立刻睁开眼睛，也没有活动身上的任何一个部位——哪怕是脚趾。他勉强集中自己的感官，判断着目前的状况。

他能感觉到一阵阵节奏平稳的呼吸温暖地吹拂在头顶上，而他的额头正顶着气息主人毛茸茸的下巴；一只胳膊横在他自己叠起的胳膊下，但处在末端的手并没有如预期的那样落在他的背后。形成这个情况的主要原因，欧比旺继续感受着，是从他身后紧抱着他的那个人造成的。是的，这个人的手臂紧紧圈着他的腰，腿缠着他的腿，光|裸的上半身紧贴着他的后背，头发痒痒的抵着他的后颈。欧比旺可以肯定，对方把口水流在他的肩膀上了。

所以，欧比旺得出了结论，奎刚的手应该落在了安纳金上臂或者肩膀的某处。而他自己，像是个三明治中间的火腿一样，被两片面包严丝合缝地夹在中间。不过安纳金的姿势可没有白面包那么老实，他更像一大坨蛋黄酱黏在欧比旺身上。

有种带着冰凉感的胀痛像无形的手指戳|弄着他下|身（多亏了某两人）经常作反向使用的部位。昨晚发生了什么？但此刻他还不够清醒，没法理顺思路，于是他皱皱眉，睁开了眼睛。前额无意识地蹭了蹭那毛茸茸的下巴，他与眼前熟悉的胸膛拉开距离。

“早上好。”同样熟悉的声音从他头顶传来。

这句简单的问候总会让他不自觉地微笑。欧比旺抬头对上奎刚的视线。

“你早就醒了？”

“也没有，”他年长的爱人答道，低下头吻上他的嘴唇，“但是比你醒得早。”

欧比旺轻柔地回应着他，伸手梳理对方厚实的长发。晨间不洗漱就开始亲密是他们早就习惯的事了。

只不过没多久，他身后的安纳金不满地扭动起来。

“奎——刚——”他拖长语调，带着刚睡醒的鼻音，手脚并用地把欧比旺从奎刚的怀抱中抢出来，“不能因为你醒得早就占便宜……”

与此同时，欧比旺后知后觉地发现有个硬邦邦的，散发着热量的东西正不怀好意地顶着他的屁股。

他的表情肯定泄露了什么，因为奎刚笑了，最后在欧比旺唇上啄一下，便坐起身来。他站起来使劲揉乱了安纳金的头发，才走进浴室。

床上就剩他们两个。

在安纳金一双胡乱抚摸的手和急切挺动的胯的进攻下，欧比旺败下阵来，认命地转过身。

“手还是嘴，说吧。”他抓住年轻人的手腕让它们碰不到自己。

安纳金撇嘴。“没有第三个选择了么。”

“没有。”欧比旺斩钉截铁。

“当然嘴喽。”那委屈的表情和他小时候每次欧比旺不同意给他买新的战斗机模型时如出一辙。要说当年欧比旺因为那双水汪汪纯净的蓝色大眼睛和嘟着的白白嫩嫩的小脸还狠不下心拒绝他，在度过了惨不忍睹的处处和他对着干的青春期之后，就算安纳金态度多么诚恳，帮他再多的工作上家务上的忙，他也能板着脸对他说不。毕竟，到头来惯着他的反而是奎刚。这是安纳金来到家里后欧比旺最没能想到的一点。

“你确定？”欧比旺问。

“这根本不用选的好吗，你又不是不知道。”

“很多事情都没有它看起来的简单，安尼。”欧比旺说完，唰地掀掉盖在安纳金身上的被单，把没有任何心理准备的年轻人吓得一哆嗦，差点软掉。

欧比旺只是冲他弯弯嘴角，挪到安纳金大腿边，敲着他的膝盖嘟囔着“打开打开”。后者顺从地配合，仰面躺倒在枕头堆上期盼着温暖触感的包裹。

 

一声惨叫让正在修剪胡子的奎刚差点儿破相。紧接着安纳金尖利的怒吼及时阻止了他冲出门去查看情况。

“你居然咬我——！”

接着是一顿枕头相互撞击的声音。

“我恨你！”

他听到欧比旺透过手掌的闷闷笑声。

然后浴室的大门被撞开。

奎刚从镜子里看着气得脸像煮熟的番茄般红的安纳金几乎是跺着脚（然而他脚是光着的，地是瓷砖的，奎刚看着都觉得疼）走进了淋浴间，扇上了玻璃门。

几分钟后，欧比旺才进来。他披着浴袍，腰带松松地搭在跨上。奎刚已经完成了日常的梳洗步骤，转过身来背靠理石台面，向爱人微微敞开双臂。随着一声轻不可闻的叹息，欧比旺倒在他怀里。

“你怎么样？”奎刚顺着怀里人的头发，关切地问。

“酸，累，疼。”欧比旺把脸埋进对方颈窝，闻着他刚擦完的乳液味道，“应该让你俩也试试就知道了。”

“我们信任你。”年长男人的笑意通过身体的震动传导给欧比旺，结果获得了一枚隔着睡衣的狠掐。

淋浴间的门忽然打开，安纳金湿淋淋地站在门口。

“进来一起洗吧，欧比。”

被叫到名字的人不吭一声，只是更加地往奎刚的怀里缩。

“索取要有度，安纳金。”

“就只是洗澡。”年轻人噘嘴，“我保证。”

奎刚轻轻晃了晃怀里的人。

“你们赢了。”欧比旺咬牙切齿地拽下身上浴袍。

 

事实上，安纳金真的只是和他一起洗而已。这时欧比旺才意识到，安纳金确实长大了也懂事了。

“我都23了好吗。”年轻人和着细腻的泡沫按摩欧比旺的头皮，“最起码的信任总该给我吧。”

“是是。”额头靠在结实的肩膀上，欧比旺舒服地快要睡过去了。

“抬头，把眼睛闭好。”

他听话地照做，任由安纳金把他冲干净。

但是打上沐浴露的过程就有些磕磕绊绊了。安纳金总会不小心碰到欧比旺身上的那些嘴巴和手指留下的淤青（没办法，它们太多了），并且进程到一半，他又硬了。

该死的小年轻。欧比旺在抓上那个兴致高昂的小家伙（并不小，不），愤愤地想。

安纳金倒抽一口气。“你不用——”欧比旺手指灵活地擦过顶端，他的后半句话卡在喉咙里碎成了不成调的呻|吟。

 

待两人整理完毕走出卧室，扑鼻的咖啡香盈满了整个公寓。欧比旺很高兴地看到，奎刚已经把早餐都做好了。

“今天不需要我动手了？”他审视着桌面上摆好的盘子：煎培根，煎香肠，煎蛋，华夫饼，蔬菜沙拉和削皮切块的水果……虽然都不是什么技术活，但也足够丰盛了。接着他注意到，餐桌边属于自己的椅子上铺着两层厚厚的软垫。

嗯，至少比上次强。他缓缓在垫子的最高处落座。

他们不常这么做，昨晚仅仅是第二次。毕竟把两个人全部容纳进身体里实在是超出承受能力极限的事情，但就如同他们三人不曾商量却又沉默地达成的共识那般，这件活动确实是他们所需要的——这不仅是身体上的链接，也是精神上的链接。尽管代价是似乎要持续到时间尽头，把意志力研磨到骨头都不剩的漫长前戏和这之后的，要连续好几天的不能以同样方式重归那具温暖躯体（不论是一次一人还是两人同时）并且要减轻活动强度的半禁欲式的生活。对于欧比旺来说，虽然它所带来的快感满足感都不可比拟，却也是一番由内而外的身心折磨。

他们的第一次很惨烈。没有经验再加上并不足够的相关知识，使得整个过程中充满了一波波混乱和慌张，气急败坏的呻|吟和痛苦不堪的喘息。等到三个人终于到位，夹在中间的欧比旺已经泪流满面。更糟糕的是事后，三个人都精疲力尽，没做太多后续处理便倒头就睡，导致第二天欧比旺的活动范围没能超过床。奎刚和安纳金两人在之后的几天受到欧比旺的各种指使（不过被指使的基本都是年龄小的那个），外加一个月不能碰他的禁止令。

而这一次相对好很多。有了上一次的经验，这回他们进行的很小心，在之后也给欧比旺涂了很多舒缓用的药膏。至少他在第二天没有用有气无力却杀气腾腾的语气发誓要亲手剐了和他朝夕相处了将近十五年的两个人，并且能够下床能够洗澡能够坐在桌边吃早餐——这已经是很大的进步了。

一起生活这十多年间，每当以为相互之间已经磨合得不再有棱角，各自的生活习惯早已像齿轮切合般运转良好，只是偶有润滑不足的情况产生些小摩擦时，新的问题就会不断浮现，不断地提醒着他们在需要某些方面做出调整，好能适应面临的变化。而在通常情况下，这种变化往往意味着他们之间的关系迈入了新的发展阶段。

比如安纳金十岁时第一次发现自己监护人奎刚和欧比旺的关系。比如奎刚察觉到安纳金对欧比旺产生了情愫，并得到自己法律意义上的儿子亲口承认。比如欧比旺在他们三个人最紧绷的日子里意识到他对于安纳金的感情已经超越长晚辈之间的亲情，而对于奎刚的感情并没有因此受到丝毫影响。从摊牌以来，他们经历了将近两年的磨合期，才达到一个让所有人满意的平衡。

比如现在。同样坐在一张桌子旁吃着早餐，安纳金正在心中推算再过多少天可以把欧比旺推倒而不会挨揍，奎刚正在脑子里绘制最佳一周性|生活频率及姿势表格，欧比旺正在卖力地回忆最近单位有没有可以出差的活计，让他好能远离这两个家伙一阵子。

所以是的，平衡真的很难掌握。


	2. Chapter 2

从物理的角度讲，三角形是最稳定的形状。而换做三个人，在达到微妙平衡之前，还是吃了不少的苦头。

要是问问奎刚家三人他们回忆中最混乱最失衡的一天，那么回答一定会是我／奎刚／奎刚和欧比旺／我／欧比旺登记结婚的那天。

 

定时炸弹早在两人提起结婚的那一刻起便埋下了。那时安纳金只有十三岁，欧比旺刚毕业，三个人开始一同生活还不到半年。然后，某天早晨，欧比旺对刚醒来的奎刚说我们应该结婚。理所当然地，他们在早餐桌上把这个想法告诉了安纳金。

安纳金愣了三秒，问道你们认真的？得到肯定回答后质问为什么？又在奎刚和欧比旺还没能想好怎么回答前重重撂下牛奶杯飞奔回了自己的卧室，摔门，落锁。连学都没去上。搞得奎刚只好给老师打电话请假，在追问下老实地告诉了对方实情。好在老师善解人意地批了假，还主动提出之后会和安纳金谈谈（欧比旺在一旁夸张地做“不要”口型和“会死”手势）。

不能请假的欧比旺去上班，正好没有课的奎刚留在家里以防安纳金做傻事。而实际上这孩子什么都没干，只在上卫生间和吃午饭时出来过，剩下的时间全把自己关在屋子里。奎刚去敲门，回答只有“走开”，吃午饭时他试图温和地询问安纳金到底怎么了，结果对方塞给他一个气哼哼的狠瞪，端着盘子回卧室了。

直到欧比旺下班回家，安纳金才终于不闷在卧室里，而是寸步不离欧比旺身边。一个自从上了七年级之后几乎每天都要和自己顶嘴的小屁孩居然这么乖巧地跟在身边，让欧比旺有些无所适从。一整天都被置之不理的奎刚心里委屈，但也没什么办法。所以，和安纳金谈心的任务自然就交给了欧比旺。

晚饭后欧比旺打发安纳金回屋做功课，等到时间差不多了，他带着一碗浇了酸奶水果块儿外加一球香草冰淇淋，敲响安纳金的房门。

从开了一条缝的门里安纳金瞥见一个面带微笑的欧比旺和好吃的，这两样的组合向来他都无法拒绝。他敞开门，让欧比旺进了屋。

欧比旺很久没见安纳金哭过了。当年失去母亲的那段日子非常难熬，他和奎刚都束手无策，但安纳金是个坚强的孩子，很快振作了自己。自那以后的几年里欧比旺还没见过他掉两滴以上的眼泪。而这晚，他一言不发地坐进书桌前的椅子里，捧着欧比旺亲手做的甜点，一言不发地吃了两口之后，竟突然呜呜地哭了出来，大颗大颗眼泪掉进玻璃碗中。这可把欧比旺吓坏也心疼坏了，他上前拿走安纳金手中的碗放到桌子上，把轻轻颤抖的少年拉进自己怀里。

“跟我说说怎么了？”他搂着安纳金的肩膀，一下下抚摸着那短却柔顺的头发，让他把眼泪和鼻涕全部哭在胸前自己新换的睡衣上。距离上次他们两人这么近距离接触已经是很久之前的事了，少年快速发育中的身体出乎意料的瘦，欧比旺更加心疼了。他紧了紧手臂，把脸贴在安纳金头顶，“告诉我怎么了？说出来就好了。”

少年一抽一抽地带着浓重鼻音语无伦次说了半天，多亏欧比旺是个文字工作者，他明白了安纳金的中心意思：他和奎刚结婚＝抛弃安纳金。

他拉开与小哭人的距离，两人脸对脸，他好看着他哭红的眼睛，“我怎么会丢下你呢？”欧比旺真是想哭又想笑，这孩子的脑回路怎么拐的。

“你们要是结婚了，你就只属于奎刚，不再属于我了。”安纳金吸着鼻子，抽搭搭地说。

“你从哪里听来的？”欧比旺替他抹掉淌在脸颊上的眼泪，忍不住微笑。

“不是吗。”安纳金皱起眉头。

“我永远是属于你的，就像我也属于奎刚一样。”他看进安纳金因为哭泣更显蓝色的眼睛，“不论结婚与否。”

安纳金安静了几秒。

“我想要你只属于我。”

“哇哦，”欧比旺被小小惊讶到了，但并没有语气表现出的夸张，“看来某个人很贪心啊。”

睫毛上还挂着泪珠的少年噘嘴。

欧比旺双手捧起安纳金的脸蛋。“我当然可以只属于你，安尼。在一些情况下确实是完全属于你的，比如，现在。”

安纳金回给他一个很勉强的笑。

“我比不上奎刚，是不是？”

“论身高，你确实比不过。”欧比旺笑着看瞬间不服气得要跳起来的少年，“但是潜力？不好说。你还有很长的路要走呢，安尼。而且我相信你会长得比奎刚高的，前提是你要好好吃饭。”然后他想起来被冷落了的甜点。

没有离开安纳金身边，他伸长手臂够过那只小碗。待他拿到安纳金面前，两人低头一看，冰淇凌已经化成了一滩淡黄色的奶昔，和雪白的酸奶姿势奇怪地混合在一起，切成方块的苹果香蕉葡萄柚和几粒蓝莓无害地半浮半沉在流质中。

“这看起来可不太好。”

“我很同意。”

“也许我们可以把它拿给奎刚吃。”

“我依旧同意。”

欧比旺欣慰地看到安纳金绽开了笑容。他拉起安纳金的手。

“走，你去洗把脸，我给你做杯热可可。”

 

之后，奎刚吃下了那碗混合物，欧比旺被留在安纳金的卧室里陪他睡了一晚，和转过天的第二晚。

两人商量认为安纳金毕竟还是孩子，总有一天会想明白的，而且目前同居的状态和结婚实际上相差无几，所以便将结婚的事搁置了。这一拖就是五年，期间每次只要提到类似的事，安纳金就会条件反射般拉下脸。

安纳金满十八后，奎刚觉得他早就该懂事的儿子是时候面对现实了，并且安纳金对于欧比旺的依赖随着年龄不减反增，让他总有种不好的预感。他曾不止一次看到安纳金在摸欧比旺的手，或者拨弄落在欧比旺颈后的发梢，或者只是盯着欧比旺发呆，这些在他眼里都已超过了应有亲密的界限。他也不记得安纳金是否和某个女孩男孩交往过，帕徳梅是最具可能性的人，但安纳金从没承认过两人在交往。于是他悄悄买了订婚戒，一个星期五的晚上在家里向欧比旺求婚。如果安纳金真的有这方面想法，那么该到此为止了。

他还记得当时安纳金的眼珠子快要瞪出来，欧比旺则是震惊合不上嘴。年轻的那个反应过来后脸上写满了被背叛的受伤神情，来回看了他们俩几眼，默默走回自己的卧室关上门。

“他会想开的。”奎刚看着欧比旺因为含着泪水而湿漉漉的眼睛，安慰道。

“我已经很久没再想过会有这么一天了，”他的声音打着颤，“我早就放弃了。”

奎刚笑着拥住他的爱人。“就为了安纳金？你舍得吗？”

欧比旺在心里下意识地接了句舍得，但他抿着嘴，在奎刚肩膀上摇了摇头。

“那我们明天去登记。”男人牵起欧比旺的左手，在刚刚带好的戒指上落下一吻。

“好。”欧比旺拿开自己的手，把止不住微笑的嘴唇向奎刚送去。

 

第二天一早，安纳金不见踪影。欧比旺给他打电话，房间里响起了熟悉的铃声。两人早餐都没吃，连忙出门找孩子。

给每一个安纳金认识的人打了电话，跑遍了每一处安纳金平时常去的地方，全部一无所获。他们筋疲力尽地回到家，打算想别的办法时，走进客厅却发现安纳金就坐在沙发上。

欧比旺的火气噌地窜起来，他勉强控制住自己的音量。“你去哪儿了？你知道我们有多着急吗？”

安纳金只是瞪着地板。

奎刚按住欧比旺的肩膀制止他上前揪安纳金的耳朵以引发世纪大战。

“你已经不是小孩子了，安纳金。”年长的男人说道，声音没有起伏，“不能这么任性。”

“你们登记了吗。”少年突兀地发问，仍瞪着地板。

“哦天，你，”欧比旺甩掉奎刚的手，在安纳金面前来回踱步，“你还在纠结这个？都已经这么多年了安纳金，你应该明白了……”

“不你不明白。”安纳金猛地拉住欧比旺的手肘，后者一个趔趄跌坐在他身上。在欧比旺挣扎着站起来之前，一只在脑后的手掌把他压向安纳金的脸。整个过程一气呵成，他还没意识到发生了什么，唇上传来的柔软触感便炸得他大脑一片空白。

安纳金啄吻着呆若木鸡的欧比旺，然后张开嘴完全包住对方微启的双唇，把舌头顶进他渴求已久的温暖口腔。

而欧比旺，欧比旺还在发懵。安纳金的牙齿抵着他的嘴唇，舌尖舔着他的上颚，逐渐急促的气息喷在他鼻侧，这些认知似乎是在抽离他周身的氧气，让他感到眩晕。自然而然地，他活动了一下舌头，正好碰到安纳金的。年轻人像是这辈子没吃过糖一样卷住了他，不知道从哪里一使力，把欧比旺放倒在沙发上。

被安纳金从头到脚禁锢在身下，毫不留情地侵犯着嘴巴，欧比旺忽然觉得这感觉是如此之好，就好像他已经等待这个很久了。他不由得攥紧安纳金的衬衣前襟，把他更加拉向自己，让他的舌头能更加深入自己，直到喉咙——

头顶上方响起的轻咳瞬间将欧比旺拉回现实：奎刚。他推开安纳金，仰头看到年长的男人正居高临下看着他们，脸上没有表情。欧比旺喘着气，一句话都说不出来。

“看来我们需要谈谈。”


	3. Chapter 3

三个人在餐桌边落座。

欧比旺看看料理台上新买的腰果酱，看看摆在桌子中央盛满洗净水果的木盘，看看桌布上的小碎花，就是不看对面和身旁坐着的两人。他的薄毛衫由于刚才的突发情况还皱着，他相信安纳金的也是；他的耳朵大概还是红的，他能感觉到它们正在发热；他的嘴唇上——嘴巴里还残留着安纳金充满攻击性的触感。他活了快三十年哪遇到过这种情况？指甲来回沿牛仔裤裤缝滑动，欧比旺意识到他穿的是曾经属于安纳金的一条裤子。因为青少年长得太快穿不下扔了又太可惜，作为全家最矮（不能说出来，说出来会挨打）的欧比旺便拿来穿了。回忆搅动中，当下的一切忽然变得不现实，像一场梦，一个潜意识安插给他的恶意玩笑。

奎刚并不惊讶。他早就发现了安纳金的小心思，不论是从逻辑推理的角度还是单凭直觉判断，他都很清楚这件事迟早会发生。只是他还没准备好面对。每次安纳金投来不小心泄露了一丝醋意或妒意的眼神，奎刚总是先感到微微得意，沉淀后却隐隐心疼。他爱欧比旺，但是也爱安纳金。虽然性质可能略有不同，但程度一样深不可量。安纳金就像他的亲生儿子，而欧比旺不可取代，承受失去他的痛苦会摧垮他。取舍在这件事上格外艰难，他无法舍弃任何一方，甚至思考这件事本身就会给他带来疼痛。并且现在他知道了，欧比旺和安纳金的欲求是相互的。

安纳金很努力地操控着脸部肌肉，也没办法抑制他上翘的嘴角。“欧比旺回应我了！”大写加粗在他脑海里如标语一般闪烁。和欧比旺一同生活这些年，他可是实实在在地见证了多少男男女女企图百般勾引欧比旺而未果，简直就是坐怀不乱的典型教材。只有奎刚一人能让欧比旺脸红心跳。当然，安纳金也尝试过，但在他十六岁以前，欧比旺只把他当小孩；十六岁之后，欧比旺总会巧妙地避开他的某些暗示。一直以来，他以为自己不过也是“非奎刚”中的一员，现在他醒悟其实身为安纳金，他本就具备特权，只是他的运用方式不对而已。他悄悄瞥了眼欧比旺的侧脸，他再熟悉不过的笔直的鼻梁和圆润的下巴，如今都增添了一分新的意味。

三个人各怀心事端坐在椅子里，沉默不语。

是安纳金先打破的僵局。

“事先声明，我想这么做不知道有多少年了，不论你们说什么我都不会让步。”

欧比旺不受控制地抖了一下，几乎肉眼不可察觉，但是奎刚看得一清二楚。

奎刚叹气。“我知道。”

“你知道了？！”安纳金差点撞开椅子站起身，“什么时候！”

欧比旺总算抬头看相奎刚，眼里并没有太多惊讶的成分，而是一种他已经很少见到的，在欧比旺年少时期有时会流露出的眼神。刚和奎刚相处时欧比旺也不过才十三岁，动不动就会和奎刚吵起来，两人的意见总是不一致，急了他真的会不顾一切忤逆长辈。而随着年龄增长欧比旺越来越听话，会有意顺着奎刚的意愿，尽管奎刚一直不清楚到底是因为成长愈发成熟的心智使他的态度转变，还是因为他对自己渐渐产生的感情造成了这一变化。然而乖顺的欧比旺也有犯错的时候。现在坐在他对面早已成年的欧比旺蓝色眼睛里盛着的小心翼翼的光泽，就是他年少时每每犯了错误看向奎刚时会有的那种。而这类错误通常是严重到他害怕奎刚会失望，会放弃他甚至抛弃他。

就是这个眼神，每次都会让奎刚心软。即便多少年过去也是一样。

他又叹了口气。

“差不多在你十五六岁的时候。”

“我刚来你家那时就喜欢上欧比旺了......”安纳金嘟囔，没什么底气却不服气地争辩。

“但是你进入青春期后那种喜欢的性质就转变了。”奎刚安静地说，同时欧比旺又低下了头。

他明白为什么。方才他的陈述简直是完美的情景再现——在十多年前，欧比旺与他经历过几乎一摸一样的对话，只不过是将现在的安纳金换成当年的欧比旺，地点是在床上而不是餐桌边。当然，那时他们只是两个人，情况也比眼下简单得多，并且那番对话过后他们共度了一个无眠难忘的美好夜晚。很明显欧比旺也想到了这点，奎刚看到他好不容易恢复正常的耳朵又红了。

如果说上一次对话开启的是一个全新的闪烁着甜美光泽的未来，那么这一次，奎刚只能看到密不透风的雾。他不知道事态会如何进展，不知道是否有人会受到伤害。他最不希望看到他最爱的两个人受伤，他宁愿自己做出牺牲。然而他的牺牲同时意味着伤害到另两人，因为他们也爱着他。

这是一道无解题。

“我不是想和你争，奎刚。”几分钟后，安纳金说。

奎刚没有说话。欧比旺从一开始就不想参与。

“我只是一直看着你和欧比旺那么亲密，你不知道我有多难受——这么多年，我哪怕一丁点都得不到。”剖白褪去了一开始的高兴劲儿，少年的声音里没有愤怒，只有不合年龄的疲惫和不甘。

欧比旺差点伸出手去安慰他——习惯是一件多么可怕的事。

“我曾经想过取代你，但后来我明白这是不可能的。我不求太多，我只希望在欧比旺这里能享有和你一样的位置。至少能做你对他做的事。”安纳金放在桌子上的手攥着拳，泛白的指关节再次激起了欧比旺将自己的手覆上那双手的渴望。他只好移开视线，把手牢牢按在大腿上。

沉默良久。

“安纳金，”奎刚开口，叫出名字之后却不知道接下去说什么。

欧比旺猛地站起身。

“从起床到现在连饭都没吃，我去弄点吃的。”说完转身走向冰箱打开埋头翻找，还明显故意鼓捣出很大的声音。

这时候才暴露出开放式厨房的缺点：在想要逃避餐桌边坐立不安的谈话时，一点儿屁用都没有。

他拿出鸡蛋香肠奶酪，胡萝卜西兰花小番茄，又从柜子里找出一袋白切吐司，开始在料理台一通忙活。

与此同时，安纳金和奎刚坐在桌前大眼瞪小眼。

“我可不可以理解为，你想要在不破坏我和他的关系下，增加一层你和他的关系。”奎刚在欧比旺咔嚓咔嚓切胡萝卜时问道。

“可以理解为，我想要加入你们。”安纳金的语气仿佛不是在征求意见。

欧比旺一刀下去差点剁在自己的手指头上。

接着两人都不再说话，餐厅里出奇得安静。欧比旺咬着嘴唇内侧强忍回头的冲动。

奎刚给安纳金使了眼色，表示他们需要在欧比旺不在场的情况下再谈谈；安纳金解读为奎刚需要再考虑考虑，只不过从小到大，很多次奎刚还在考虑的期间，安纳金就把事给办了。

第一回合就这样告一段落，没有产生任何实质性成果。奎刚起身表示谈话就此结束，自己往客厅走去。他需要远离两人的单独空间进行思考。

安纳金见奎刚若有所思地摸着胡子走了，干脆屁颠颠凑到欧比旺身边。

正在把面包放入烤炉的欧比旺忽然被人从背后抱了个满怀，差点吓得扔掉面包的同时下意识以为是奎刚，话还没出口，才发现错了。

抱住他的是安纳金。

于是他继续自己的动作，暂时还没想好怎么面对这个年轻人。一个几乎是他看着长大的年轻人。

也许只是青春期特有的强烈又短暂的迷恋，顺其自然便会过去。像小时候买过的无数没用的模型，一开始想要得不行不行，非买不可，得到后把玩一段时间就放置一旁。这回应该也是同样，只要给安纳金一些时间，他最终会和所有大小伙子一样，找到一个女朋友或是男朋友，天天早出晚归不着家，脸上始终挂着傻气的笑容。他可能还会把他的伴儿带到家里来，见见他那个奇怪的法定父亲和父亲的伴侣。

想到这里，安纳金全身重量压在他身上的感觉闯进脑海。不容推拒的嘴唇和粗鲁侵犯的舌头。他只尝过一次，他不奢望还能尝第二次——并不是说他想——好吧他真的想要。那个吻像打开了他身体里的某个开关，颠覆他的认知，使他无法再用原来的眼光去看待安纳金，无法装作什么也没发生，无法逆转已经造成的结果。他需要奎刚。需要他指导他怎么做，就像曾经那样。但是奎刚不在这里，他不知道他去哪儿了，这里只有安纳金，从身后紧紧抱着他。

然后他刚刚念想过的嘴唇落在他的后颈。

欧比旺丢人的狠狠颤抖了下。安纳金贴着他的脖子笑了，张开嘴巴开始吮吸那片皮肤。

“安纳金……”欧比旺抓住年轻人箍在他腰上的胳膊，结果因为有些腿软，比起表示反对更像是借力站稳。他想说停下，却怎么也开不了口。他的身体违背了他的意志，或者事实上顺从了他的意志。为了避免他们当中出现叛徒，他的大脑封闭了他的语言输出系统。他不是以前没有对付过向他表达倾慕的年轻男性，可对象一旦换成安纳金——他做不到。

年轻人开始戏谑般地咬他，齿沿来来回回缓缓地磨蹭着颈侧。

呼吸不受控制地急促起来，欧比旺捏紧了安纳金的胳膊。

也不知过了多久，烤炉“叮”的一声提醒他们面包烤好了，但没有人搭理它。

安纳金终于放开备受折磨的脖子，转而抿住欧比旺的耳廓。

“你知道吗，每次你在厨房忙活的时候，我都想这么做。”他的声音低沉且有些含糊不清，通过耳朵薄薄的皮肤震动着传给怀里的人，不出意外地又得到了一阵颤抖作为回应。

在理智彻底流失之前，一丝丝苦涩的自厌及时替他找回大部分清醒。欧比旺深吸一口气，放开安纳金打开烤炉，拿出面包。

下一秒他差点再次扔掉面包。

身后的人结结实实地咬住了他的脖子，还丝毫没有撒口的意思。

“安纳金！”他不由得提高了音量。

安纳金才不管。他得意地用喉咙哼哼，仍咬着欧比旺，伸手拿过对方手里的盘子放到料理台上。接着他左手抓住怀里人的右手手腕，右手抓住左手手腕，松了口后退一步用力一拉，使欧比旺顺利被180度大旋转，再上前一步把对方牢牢锁定在自己与料理台之间。

年长的男人企图抗议，可年轻人的嘴唇以迅猛的攻势向他袭来，严丝合缝地堵住了没来得及说出口的反对话语。

 

所以当奎刚思考得肚子咕咕叫，想起来欧比旺去做饭这码事，来到餐厅后见到的场景，是安纳金把欧比旺抵在料理台边，双手抓着欧比旺的手按在台面上，一条腿分开欧比旺的大腿抵在腿根，牙齿咬着欧比旺的下唇。而欧比旺，他多年的爱人，正含着安纳金的上唇，早晨后梳的头发已经散乱在额前，两颊泛红，衣领皱巴巴地敞开着，脖颈上点点可见的红印。当然，他拔群的观察力不允许他忽略那枚新鲜的咬痕。

是此景的视觉冲击力，或单单只是那枚咬痕，让奎刚忽然火冒三丈。他当然不是气欧比旺，也不是气安纳金，他说不出导致他怒火中烧的原因。这对一直以沉静著称的奎刚来说是一种久违的感觉，就好像他回到了孩童时期，眼看着他收藏的限量版邮票被别人据为己有，而他的母亲却告诉他应该学会分享。但他早已不是孩童，欧比旺也不是什么限量版邮票，他比他所拥有过的任何人任何物都珍贵。

然而目前他什么都做不了。于是他悄悄出了门。


	4. Chapter 4

很少有人真的去问欧比旺肯诺比为什么在左手无名指上戴了两枚戒指。毕竟据少数知情人的说法，欧比旺并没有结婚，而他也不是个喜欢琐碎装饰的人。

不过还是有那么几个有心人多多少少猜出了八九不离十。

这几个人里包括昆兰沃斯。

作为欧比旺最铁的哥们儿，昆兰对这件事蠢蠢欲动好些时日了。

他第一次见到欧比旺时，对方还是个刚离开象牙塔不经世事的青涩小子，白净的脸浅色的头发和纯净的，介于蓝色与绿色之间的眼睛，让他一下子升起一股既想保护又想欺负的冲动。两人打成一片后，昆兰才意识到欧比旺是个永远都不能小看的人。

而忽然有一天，这个和自己共事多年朝夕相处的人有着特别意义的那根手指上忽然多了一个银色的金属小圈圈，在眼前像个镭射灯一样晃来晃去，令人在意得不得了。于是中午两个人啃着三明治的时候，昆兰忍不住问了一句。就一句。

“奎刚？”

“？？”欧比旺瞪着眼睛鼓着嘴，询问地看着他。

昆兰眯起眼。这小子，明知道我问的是啥。

他指指欧比旺的左手，然后看着对方点点头，咽下嘴里的食物。

“是的。”欧比旺回答，嘴角不自觉地上翘。

“所以你终于也成为被婚姻束缚的人喽。”昆兰说完咬了一大口三明治。

“呃，其实不能算结婚——我们没有登记。”

这回换昆兰瞪着眼睛鼓着嘴。

“为红么？”

欧比旺现在的笑容只能算是勉强挂在脸上。

“生活有时就是会变得复杂。”他没头没尾地撂下一句话，起身倒咖啡去了。

清官难断家务事。随他去吧，昆兰想。

 

大约一个星期之后，又一枚相对宽上许多，存在感满满，耀武扬威地霸占着欧比旺同一根手指的戒指闯入昆兰视野时，他就有些搞不清状况了。

“这还是？”没等到午休他便来到欧比旺办公桌前。

然而他一直认为跟自己关系已经进阶到无话不谈的朋友只是回给他一个无奈的眼神外加耸肩，之后一个字都不肯透露。

这太令人心寒了。

不过没用多长时间，昆兰就看出了端倪。

 

＊

 

安纳金最近热衷于接他下班。

第一次，欧比旺在写字楼前的喷泉旁边看到这个年轻人，完全没有任何心理准备。

“我自己有车，安纳金。”欧比旺指着停车场里那辆黑色甲壳虫，“你跑来还不是要我载你回去。”

“我只是想多跟你呆一会儿啊。”从一见面就紧紧黏在他身边的年轻人说，“奎刚领先我那么多时间，我要一点一点补回来。”

欧比旺挣开安纳金握着他肩膀的手，拿出车钥匙，“我记得你说好了不和奎刚做比较的，这没意义。”

“是我知道，我就是，忍不住嘛。”安纳金说着手又摸上年长男人的腰，被一掌拍开。

 

第二次安纳金在大厅前台那里等着他。

“你还真是闲啊。”

“反正又没有课。”年轻人咧着嘴冲他张开双臂。

“停下，安纳金。”欧比旺灵巧地闪身躲开，“这里还是工作场所。”他把“会被其他人看到”这半句吞了回去。

“好吧好吧，你怎么这么害羞。”安纳金随着男人转身，手臂自然而然地挥上来，搭在欧比旺的肩膀上。

 

第三次，安纳金出现在他办公室所在楼层的电梯间里。

“你怎么进来的？！”欧比旺一边嘶声说着一边把年轻人拉到一旁。

对方笑嘻嘻地回答：“你猜。”

欧比旺只想打他。

 

再后来安纳金直接进了他的办公室。

欧比旺拿他没辙。

 

＊

 

“你什么时候多了个小男朋友？”在一个相对清闲的周五午休时间，两人在公共休息区倒咖啡的时候昆兰突然冒出这么一句。

欧比旺手一抖，差点洒出去。

“那是安纳金。”他瞥了昆兰一眼，但后者感觉更像是被剐了一刀。

昆兰当然知道那个最近总是出入办公楼的年轻人是谁，并且非常不爽地看到各年龄层的不少女性和几个男性都被这小子吸引了注意力。虽然他只在几年前通过手机屏幕见过安纳金，并且那时候他所见到冲着镜头呲牙的小鬼，脸上还带着婴儿肥。欧比旺一直是个注重隐私的人，很少提起自己的家庭，只有昆兰莎廷和几个关系好的朋友清楚他那不太合乎一般人标准的家庭构造：一个同性恋人和一个收养的孩子。

“是哦。”昆兰端起杯子挡住自己半边脸希望以此减少一些伤害值，“没想到都这么大了。”

“是的。”欧比旺转身去拿砂糖，“马上就要上大学了。”

“他最近好像格外粘你啊。”

“可能因为快离开家了吧。”

“我注意到他戴的那枚戒指……”昆兰还没说完，欧比旺放下马克杯的声音便不妙地回响在休息室里。

“和你的那个是成对的。”他硬着头皮把话说完。

其实他之前并不完全肯定安纳金手指上那个和欧比旺一定是一对，毕竟细一些，造型上略有区别。可怀疑在他胸口堵了好多天，不问出来他会被好奇心折磨致死。而欧比旺的反应恰好告诉了他答案。

就知道这样肯定会被人看出来。欧比旺狠狠地想。他不是没建议安纳金来找他时把戒指拿掉，但年轻人反击凭什么奎刚给的就能一直戴着。接下来两人大吵特吵，并不得不把车停在了一个昏暗的窄巷里凶狠快速地来了一发（期间没有人经过，真是谢天谢地）。自打安纳金兴冲冲地把戒指邀功一般献给他时，就明确“警告”过他不许脱下来，只要奎刚的戒指在他手上，安纳金的就也必须在。欧比旺本来不想听这小屁孩的话，但是不知出于什么原因，宽宽的戒指束缚住手指的感觉让他莫名不愿意摘下来。尤其当意识到这是来自安纳金的时候。

代表生命中最重要的两个人的信物，戴在表示着一个人已经被另一个人——在欧比旺的情况下——另两个人占据了人生后半程的手指上，绝对称得上是件幸福的事。

虽然这样的事情不一定能被现在的社会所接受罢了。

不过欧比旺才不在意。他早就迈过了那道坎。当初他和奎刚所经历的那些阻碍，那些不看好不赞成，厌恶甚至猎奇的眼光和似乎无穷无尽来自四面八方的攻击。他们都挺过来了。欧比旺还记得多年前的一天他浏览学校网站时看到有人给奎刚的教师评价页面留言很难听的话，类似恶心的同性恋，恋童癖怎么不去死之类的。欧比旺的在成长过程中挨过比同龄人更多的困难，从简单的皮肉苦到精神打击，他还没有因为受到伤害而落过泪。但在匆匆看过全部评语后他再也坚持不住，把自己关在屋子里哭了很久。哭过后他洗了脸边用冰袋敷眼睛边做好晚饭等待开会回来的奎刚，没有和任何人提过一个字，只是之后弄来一个内部账号把那些评语全部删掉了。那时他还不到十八岁。

安纳金已经十八了，可他能挺得过来吗？

“你快把勺子搅断了。”昆兰的声音将他拉回现实。

他猛地回过神来，发觉自己不知什么时候已经坐在了昆兰对面，神经质地搅拌着手中的咖啡。

“你还好吗？”昆兰正一脸担忧地看着自己。

欧比旺看着自己的同事兼好友，一时间不知道如何回答这个问题。某种程度上来说，他感觉挺好，谁会不喜欢完美（几乎）恋情翻了两倍呢？同时占有两个恋人且彼此之间相互知情——不是脚踩两条船，是鱼和熊掌兼得。然而这带给他的痛苦同样翻了两倍。他至今不知道奎刚对这样的变化持什么态度，他仿佛一下子变回了欧比旺年少时期总是仰望的那个背影，若有所思的沉默着，不告诉欧比旺他究竟在想什么。另一方面，面对安纳金，他仍有些不知所措。青春期男孩精力旺盛得他招架不能，却每次都无法拒绝。年轻人要不就是眨巴着饱含委屈的眼睛对他软磨硬泡，要不就是不由分说地压制住他，而他可悲的发现这两套都把他吃得死死的。他被这样的自己吓得不轻。

“你上一次喝多是什么时候了？”昆兰再次打断欧比旺的沉思。

“啊？”欧比旺的反应像是有人打了他一巴掌，“我不……我不记得了。”

坏笑浮现在昆兰嘴角，“那正是你现在需要的。”

 

结果，下班后欧比旺硬是被昆兰拉进了一家他从没去过的酒吧。

“我给安纳金发了信息告诉他别来接你，你今晚会晚点儿回去。”在路上昆兰告诉他。

“你什么时候？”一百个不情愿的欧比旺又气又惊，“你都没有他的号码！”

“所以我用的是你的手机。”对方满不在乎地说道，就像拂掉衣服上的灰尘那么随意。

欧比旺张着嘴愣是没骂出来。他赶忙翻出自己的手机，打开他和安纳金的对话框。

*今天别来接我啦，有个同事要转到分部去了，晚上大家聚餐。我会晚点儿再回家，别担心。*

还算正常。看起来还真挺像他会发的信息。

*好吧。那你一定要早点回来。早点回来。早点！晚上还有正事儿要干呢。*

“别瞪我，”昆兰连忙摆手，“不是我要看的，是他回得太快了。”

欧比旺的恼怒在他踏进酒吧，看到角落卡座里朝他招手的那个人之后灰飞烟灭。

“班特！”

他穿过人群以最快的速度来到他昔日的挚友身边，大笑着抱住同样笑着的她。

“欧比旺！”班特几乎要跳起来。

欧比旺放开她。“你怎么来了？”

“正好来这边出差，本来想联系你的，结果昆兰先联系我了。”

“可你……”他扭头看向昆兰，后者只是一挑眉。

“不客气。”

关于为什么昆兰会认识班特，欧比旺决定以后再问个清楚。现在他只想和许久未见的老朋友一起坐下，聊聊没见面的这些年间都发生了什么事。

昆兰默默地端来三杯长岛冰茶。

 

几轮之后，他搞不清是因为酒精还是班特那双善解人意的银色大眼睛，关于最近家里发生的事情一个劲儿地往他嘴边涌，拦都拦不住。班特和昆兰的反馈给他的表情也是风起云涌，十分精彩。

“哥们儿，”昆兰待他讲完，一把揽过他的肩，“你别在报社呆了，去写小说吧。”

班特则是沉默地咬着吸管，看上去忧心忡忡。

“奎刚什么反应？”她问。

“没有反应，所以我很担心。他像是在纵容安纳金，当然也是在纵容我。但是他对我仍像以前一样——不管安纳金是不是在旁边搂着我的腰冲他呲牙。”

“他没有刻意疏远你们？”

“没有。除了安纳金坦白的那天，他突然一声不吭地走了。我们找了好大一圈后来发现他就在楼下花园里散步。”

“然后他就像什么都没发生过一样？”昆兰的语气和他打结的眉毛一样毫不掩饰地表达出他认为此事多么不可思议，或者说他体内超标的酒精含量已经使他不能有效控制自己的行为了。

“是啊！”欧比旺忽然提高音量，手中的杯子咣地一声砸在桌面上，“有一回安纳金正操着我，操着我！奎刚就那么自然地走进来打开衣柜拿了件衣服走了！仿佛房间里空荡荡，仿佛床上没有两个大活人正在做|爱一样！他甚至还冲我们微笑，就像打了个招呼！”

即使酒吧音乐放的声音再大，旁边两桌的人显然已经听到欧比旺这边在说什么——他们齐刷刷（但又努力装作不那么明显的样子）转过了头。

班特知道欧比旺是彻底喝多了。

她用胳膊肘捅捅昆兰，意思是今晚到此为止。好在昆兰还没有那么醉，他抓过欧比旺的包，拿出他的手机。没有多想，他拨通了安纳金的电话。

对方瞬间就接起来了。

“你在哪儿？是不是需要我去接？”

“啊我们在千年隼这边。”昆兰报上酒吧的名字，紧接着安纳金愤怒的吼声穿透听筒直捣他的大脑皮层。

“你他妈是谁？！”


	5. Chapter 5

安纳金不耐烦地拨开眼前的人群，奎刚跟在他后面。等终于来到昆兰他们落座的地方，他收获了一个醉醺醺地趴在桌上脸颊红红的欧比旺。

这是他第一次见到喝多的欧比旺。

自九岁时这个男人第一次出现在他的生命里，到又一个九年过去，安纳金还从没看到欧比旺失去自控又毫无防备的模样，即使在床上时也是。

现在这个年龄已经逼近三十的人半阖着眼，几缕头发散乱在额前，同他那过长的睫毛在酒吧昏暗光线下散发着柔和的金色微光。他在奎刚出现在视线内后弯起了嘴角，摇晃着抬起一只手臂，那样子看上去像是学龄前的小朋友撒娇求父母抱一抱。

酸涩的嫉妒立刻攫住了安纳金的胃。

他站在一旁面无表情地看着奎刚弯腰，轻轻把欧比旺的头发理好；他看见欧比旺吃吃地笑了（吃吃地笑了！简直难以置信），伸手勾住奎刚的脖子但因力气不足失败地滑下；他看着奎刚吻了吻欧比旺的脸颊，错开身手臂放好一用力，把欧比旺横抱了起来。位置变化让喝醉的人吓了一跳，慌张地紧紧搂住奎刚，在看到抱着他的男人温柔的笑后，又释然地跟着笑了，把头自然地靠在对方肩膀，似乎想打个盹儿。

班特冲昆兰挤挤眼睛，昆兰撇着嘴点点头。出于安全考虑，他们决定暂时离安纳金远一点。

五个人走在冷清的街道上。昆兰走在前面带路，班特认为走在他旁边是最明智的；奎刚背着欧比旺和安纳金并排走在后面。

“他还好吗？”年轻人确实生气，但是也确实担心。

“没事。他看上去并没有感到难受。”

是啊，他在你背上睡得可真香。安纳金咬着牙想。

欧比旺挑在这时候醒了。他寻着声音转头看向安纳金。

然后他笑出了声。

“哈哈，我比你高。”他说，口齿还算清晰。

安纳金差点儿被平地拌一跤。

“你没有。”他反驳，说完又埋冤自己何苦跟醉汉较劲。

一阵安静。

有只手落在他头上。欧比旺的手。

那只手先是拍了拍他的头顶，接着从一侧穿进发丝里面，轻轻地梳理着。

安纳金眼眶一热。自从身高超过欧比旺后，不对，和欧比旺一样高之后，他就再也没得到过来自头顶的安抚（当然，倒在床上的那种包含拉扯的不算）。小时候男人很喜欢拍拍他的脑袋，要不就是弄乱他的头发再理顺，安纳金甚至怀疑过他这么做是为了阻止自己长高。虽然没达到效果，安纳金也如愿超过欧比旺，可他从没想到自己竟如此怀念这个。

他顾不上正在走路或者自己会不会摔跤，他抓住那只手凑过去吻了欧比旺。

回头想指路的昆兰刚好看到这一幕，目不转睛赶忙狂打班特的手臂，也不知道是不是拍对了地方。

“我的天，”班特喃喃道，“我需要相机。”

欧比旺搂着奎刚的脖子，脸颊亲昵地贴在长发男人领子上方；安纳金稍稍垫着脚，一只手和欧比旺十指相扣，另一只攥着奎刚的衣袖；奎刚侧头看着微微闭眼的安纳金，路灯昏黄的光线投进眼底，映出满满的柔情。冷清的街道上，砖砌的路面三个人的影子交错着叠在一起。

那一刻一切都那样合理，仿佛世界的构造本身如此，时间停驻而他们能走到永恒。

 

他们徒步回到写字楼下停车场，找到了欧比旺的车。

“祝你们好运。”班特坐上昆兰的车之前最后对他们说。

奎刚发动了甲壳虫，安纳金坚持要跟欧比旺挤在后座上。实施证明这是个正确的决定——待他把欧比旺安顿好再爬进后座后，男人几乎是立刻粘了上来。

“安尼。”他用带着点鼻音的声音嘟囔，把脸埋进安纳金的颈窝，手臂环过对方的腰，整个上半身贴在年轻人身上。

送到嘴边还不吃，那安纳金就是傻子。

他顺势揽过欧比旺的腿，让男人好能跨坐在自己大腿上。车内空间太狭窄，欧比旺的头抵上了车顶。

在路口等红绿灯时，奎刚把副驾座椅尽可能地往前调了调，腾出相对足够的活动范围。后视镜里，欧比旺的薄外套毛衫衬衫全部敞开，堆叠在手肘处，露出了肩膀和一大片光裸的后背。微微皱眉，奎刚摇上车窗，打开暖风。

自从坦白后，只要欧比旺在附近，安纳金的手就没怎么离开过男人身体表面，也是这之后，奎刚才意识到安纳金的占有欲能够达到一个多么可怕的境界。

 

*

 

“他就是想超越你。”欧比旺曾这样向他解释，“或者至少是不相上下。”

可是我会不会被他超越呢？奎刚没有问出口。他无法问出口。

而欧比旺对他露出笑容，仿佛奎刚的心事就像面前一本摊开的书。

“不过你永远不可能被超越。”他说，“你们完全是不同的两个个体，你曾经占据了我人生的全部。”

他浅色的虹膜如此纯净，和奎刚初次见到他时别无二致。

“在你把安纳金带回家的那一刻，你也把他带入了我的生命。不论我和他的关系是否变化，他所占据的部分从那一刻起便存在了。但这永远都不能动摇你建立的一切，”欧比旺忽然哽住，再开口声音带了些颤抖，“永远，永远都不会改变我对你的……”

奎刚将他拥入怀中，打断了后面的话。

“我知道这很自私但是，”欧比旺的鼻尖蹭进他衣领里，闷闷地说，“别离开。”

那双攥着他衣服的手是那么用力，就好像奎刚下一秒就要凭空蒸发一般。

“求你。”

久远的回忆浮现在脑海。欧比旺才过十三岁。他们大吵一架，分开了很长一段时间，都以为不会再相见。

奎刚早已发誓他再也不会那么做了，即使他从没和欧比旺说过。

“我不会离开。”他环抱着已经成长为青年的欧比旺，更像是补偿他多年前就应该许下的承诺，“我保证。”

 

*

 

雾气爬上车窗。距家还有十分钟路程。通过后视镜看不到安纳金在干什么，不过自开上大路后一直回荡在车内欧比旺毫不避讳的呻|吟声很说明问题。奎刚是不再年轻了没错，但他还是个功能正常且健康的人，后视镜中的一切加上这把声音足以使他有所反应。

如何分清时间场合，是下一个他将要和安纳金探讨的问题。

车终于驶入公寓楼的地下停车场。

关空调，熄火。车内散发着热力的声音瞬间放大。

奎刚捏捏眉心，开门下车。他走到后座，打开车门看着正投入在亲吻中不为所动的两人。

“我们到了。”

欧比旺闻声放开了安纳金的嘴唇，转过脸看向奎刚。他原本因情欲而迷茫的眼睛忽然蒙上一层清澈的泪水，眉头也委屈地皱起。这没什么力道的注视让奎刚即有种在看着一只被雨淋湿的小狗的错觉，又像是有一股电流从尾椎直窜上后颈，惹得汗毛竖立。欧比旺冲他伸出一只手，奎刚弯下身子迎上去。他的耳朵被揪住，引着他凑近欧比旺的脸。没有他以为的熟悉触感落在嘴唇上，而是一片湿热的额头贴住他的。欧比旺在这个距离仍以那种表情注视着他，在他眼睛里寻找着什么，尽管眼神已经失焦。奎刚感觉心脏仿佛被人狠狠攥了一下。他用没有扶着车门框的手捧住欧比旺的脸颊，拇指轻轻摩挲着那颗泪痣。然后他吻了他，只是单纯地覆在他嘴唇上——就好像如果他不这么做，他所认识的世界会永远崩塌。欧比旺的眼睛睁得大大的，存续多时的眼泪终于溢出眼眶，几乎是同时，那双眼睛弯成好看的弧度，接着他们的吻被单方面加深。奎刚回应着他，方才心里留下的褶皱慢慢舒展。他品尝着他年轻的爱人带着还带着酒精味的唾液，品尝他咸涩的泪水。

安纳金呆楞地看着这一切。欧比旺情绪的激烈变化实实在在地吓到了他。

酒精真是个可怕的东西，他想，以后要让欧比旺多接触接触。抓住每一次机会，没有机会就创造机会——家里的酒柜里面存货多少他一直一清二楚，是时候该添点新血液了，大不了他可以牺牲自己的零用钱。

奎刚和欧比旺还在接吻。就在他眼前。

他不是没见过这两人亲热，比这过分多的他都见过（或者说，偷窥过，那几乎陪伴了他的整个青春期）。但是在这么近的距离下还是头一次。他能说出欧比旺和奎刚的舌头谁的颜色更红，他能数清欧比旺的睫毛和奎刚眼角的细纹，他呼吸着欧比旺和奎刚交融在一起的气息。他多么的想凑上去亲吻欧比旺泛红的耳朵，亲吻他带泪的眼角，但他没有这么做。他只是一动不动地呆在他原本的位置，放任欧比旺坐在他大腿上和他的父亲接吻。出于某种说不清道不明的原因，他不愿打断眼前这两个人之间仪式般的交流。

尽管如此，看着欧比旺是那样依赖奎刚的感觉并不好受。他渴望欧比旺能给予自己同等程度的依赖，然而他怀疑对方现在还当他是个孩子。

几分钟后，奎刚断开了这个吻。

“我们得回家。”他对欧比旺说，也是在对安纳金说。他理好欧比旺的衣服，扶着他踏出车外。

地下室的冷空气让醉酒的人结结实实打了个寒颤，直往奎刚怀里缩。安纳金见了，直接把自己的外套脱下来搭在欧比旺肩膀，反正他因为刚才的事浑身燥热，冰凉的空气正好能带来几分冷静。

上楼的过程中无人发话，欧比旺似乎也酒醒了些，抓着安纳金的外套默不作声。

刚打开房门，欧比旺一头冲进卫生间对着马桶把胃里的东西倒了个空。分工默契地，奎刚去厨房为欧比旺调了一杯蜂蜜水，而安纳金来到卫生间，在呕吐停下来转变为咳嗽的时候递上湿毛巾。

“谢谢你。”年轻人眼里尖锐的关心刺得欧比旺有些心虚。

而安纳金只是牵起他的手，带他来到餐厅。奎刚站在桌边，握着一个盛满般透明液体的玻璃杯。

明白自己填了多大麻烦的欧比旺，老实地接过水杯喝干。

“好了，现在我们该去睡觉了。”年长的男人像在幼儿园管理小孩子一样宣布，拿走喝空的玻璃杯随意放在桌上，把两人往卧室里赶。

安纳金黏在欧比旺身边寸步不离。奎刚给两人掖好被子准备离开却被一把抓住手腕。

欧比旺没说话，原本浅色的眼睛在昏暗中几乎是全黑的，盛满恳求。

所以奎刚留下了。他钻进被窝，感受着恋人贴过来的温暖体温，闭上眼睛。

 

不知过了多久，他被争执的声音吵醒。他揉揉眼睛，在不知什么时候打开的床头灯微弱的光线下看到两个人影。欧比旺抱着胳膊盘腿坐在床头，而安纳金盘腿坐在他对面，双手在半空中比划着。

“……该停止这种幼稚的行为了。”年长一些的男人声音低沉冷静。

“你就是偏向他！你从来都是和他站一边！”年轻人气鼓鼓的，床垫都因他的愤怒震动起来。

奎刚发觉这是场需要他插手的争执。

他坐起身，拉开自己这边的床头灯。

“发生了什么。”

“既然你也醒了，”欧比旺，仍然抱着双臂，看上去已经完全脱离了酒精的影响，操着不容置疑的语调，“我们三个需要谈谈。”

奎刚看了一眼床头柜上的电子钟，三点一刻，好吧。

 

就如同大家永远喜闻乐见的剧情发展那样，严肃的谈话演变为激烈的争吵，激烈的争吵演变为疯狂的做爱。

安纳金先动手的，总是安纳金。欧比旺无情地拒绝了他并把自己扔进奎刚怀里。不论如何，他做到了和年长恋人紧紧纠缠的同时拳打脚踢地赶走不断扑过来的年轻的那一个，在年轻人终于濒临崩溃边缘（生理上和心理上）时，字面意义上，掐着他的阴|jing让他坦白出了对自己养父的爱与尊敬，并承诺以后会懂得分享。直到欧比旺自信安纳金足够真诚，确确实实能吸取足够教训之后，才放开他。

接着便是三个人惨不忍睹的第一次。

说到底这其实是欧比旺的错。在安纳金手指贴着奎刚的阴茎进入他时他允许了，在安纳金的手指换为yin|茎往他身体里塞而奎刚想要撤出来时他硬生生阻止，并拼了命地努力着容纳下两个人。所以第二天没下来床，他认了。毕竟结果是好的：家里氛围达到了前所未有的和谐，安纳金可怕的占有欲缓和了很多，不再跟他父亲暗中较劲；奎刚也恢复了安纳金摊牌前的样子，常年养成的对欧比旺的亲密习惯总算能再次自然流露。

值得的，一切都是值得的。不论他们走过多少弯路，不论社会会如何评价这样的家庭结构。欧比旺搂着安纳金毛茸茸的脑袋躺在奎刚怀里，默默地想，有没有可能前世他们遭遇了太多苦难与坎坷，所以现在他们得以安稳地生活在一起。


End file.
